A Late Night Talk
by Yuna Yuri
Summary: I know I suck at summaries but anyway. Ron, Hermione and Harry are discussing something important but one of the three doesn't agree with the other two.


**A Late Night Talk**

**A**uthor: Yuna Yuri

**W**arnings: The characters might be a little OOC.

**Disclaimer: The characters are not mine I'm just borrowing them.**

* * *

The night is black and the stars and moon are shining bright. Almost the whole castle is asleep and the only sound you here from the Gryffindor common room is: 

"What in the world are you two doing in the middle of the night?"

"Shhh, be quiet Hermione or do you want to wake up the whole castle with your yelling?"

"No I don't want to wake up the whole castle, but I do want to know what the two of you are up to in the middle of the night."

"Don't worry Hermione it's nothing bad, we were just eh just…"

"Yes Ron, you were just what? Planning to break the rest of all the rules that you haven't broken yet?"

"No but almost, we were just planning a joke that we want to try out on Malfoy. Fred and George gave Ron the idea and now we want to try it out."

Hermione rolls her eyes and prepares to give the two boys a long lecture but she is stopped by Harry.

"Don't look at us that way Hermione; you know that we will go through with the plan no matter what you say."

He says in a determined tone that leaves no room for arguments. Not that Hermione cares about that.

"Honestly you two. What is it with you two and your annoying habit of trying to break all existing rules that this school has set up for our protection."

Ron gives her a look that says 'did you say something?'

"You know Hermione; you could always go back to bed now and pretend that you haven't heard anything about our brilliant plan.

"No Ron I can't do that and there is nothing brilliant about your plan. Honestly Harry; I thought that you were smarter than Ron but I guess I was wrong about that.

Haven't you two thought about the consequences of you two getting caught? Gryffindor will lose all house points because of you if that happens."

Hermione continues to ramble on for about ten minutes before she's done. Ron then speaks up.

"Don't worry Hermione; we're not planning on getting caught. This plan's got no flaws, I promise."

"You promise, somehow that doesn't convince me that this is going to work and by the way, how do you know that it has no flaws until you have tested it. One more thing, what is it that you two are planning on doing to Malfoy?"

Hermione asks, suspicious about what Harry and Ron are up to.

Ron answers her question with a big smile on his face.

"You know we won't tell you that Hermione. You would only go to the first teacher you see and spill our secret. You will have to wait and see like everybody else. So now can you just go back to bed and leave us alone please?"

Hermione gives the two boys a glare and says:

"OK you win this time, but just remember that I won't be there to save you when Gryffindor loses all house points because of your little joke. Goodnight!"

With that said she turns around and heads back to bed, mumbling about how stupid some boys are.

Ron and Harry look at each other and start to laugh.

"Did you see the look on her face when she left? God I was just waiting for her to start spurting fire."

Ron says, trying to control his laughter without much luck.

"Yeah I saw it; I thought she was going to start yelling about us being unbelievable and that you can't reason with us."

Harry answers, laughing just as hard as Ron.

"Hey Harry, do you think that we should have told her the truth instead of lying to her?

"No way Ron. If we had told her that the joke is really meant for Snape she would have woken up the whole castle with her screaming"

"Maybe we should go to bed; I sure don't want to miss breakfast tomorrow. I can't wait to see the look on Snape's face. Hehe!"

Ron says grinning like the cat that swallowed the canary.

"Yeah I think sleeping seems like a good idea. I really hope that Hermione won't kill us when she realizes that Snape is our target and not Malfoy." Harry says.

The two boys is heading back to bed while talking about the oh so great joke that people won't forget about for years to come.

**THE END**

* * *

AN: I might write a sequel to this story if I can come up with something, but that won't be for a while since school is slowly killing me. 

Ja ne and take care :)


End file.
